dominadora de dragones
by madre de los dragones
Summary: Hipo y Astrid, dos jóvenes con tantas diferencias a lo largo de su vida que compartirán por primera vez algo. Un nuevo comienza. Sin saber que les esperaba el destino, ambos jóvenes huyen de Berk con la intención de encontrar una nueva vida. Sin embargo, el destino y el amor harán ver que estaban más unidos de lo esperada. Como muchas otras
1. Chapter 1

En una tierra muy lejana, donde el hombre aun no llegaba a descubrir. Existía una magnifica ciudad donde se deslumbraba tanto por su belleza como su fuerza militar. Y aunque eso era lo que más resaltaba, eran sus habitantes los que llamaban más la atención. Ya que no eran humanos, sino elfos. Elfos que tenía una gran inteligencia como valor en la batalla.

Sin embargo, nuestra historia comienza en una de sus casas, donde dos personas o, mejor dicho, seres místicos veían atentamente la fuente mágica donde se reflejaba los sucesos en una isla llamada Berk.

Lo primero que vieron fue una especie de torneo que era para elegir quien tenía el "honor" de matar a un dragón. Claramente se vio que el elegido era un joven castaño de ojos verdes llamado Hipo quien sería el que hiciera tal acto. Sin embargo, no era él, quien era la que estaba buscando, sino una joven rubia de ojos azules que no parecía tan feliz con los resultados.

\- ¿Seguro que es ella? - Pregunto a la anciana alfa que estaba a su lado.

-Lo estoy, hija…. Yo nunca me equivoco… Esa niña será la que nos salvará del gran abismo. - Contesto la ser mística mientras usaba su bastón y movía el agua un poco para aclarar mejor a la rubia.

-Es muy obvio que odia a los dragones… ¿Cómo va ser posible que sea "ella", la que será la dominadora de dragones? -Insistió nuevamente al ver no tan claro si sea la elegida.

-Ella aprenderá… Después de todo, su destino aún está comenzando y no estará sola para ello. -Dijo nuevamente la anciana mística.

Ambos seres siguieron viendo la fuente mientras analizaban los sucesos que pasaba en aquella isla.

.

.

.

Miles de kilómetros fuera de ese lugar, atravesando océanos y tierras. Nos dirigimos a la isla de Berk. Donde en la casa del jefe, se encontraba dicho niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que estaba sentado en el piso. Sumiso en sus pensamientos.

Hipo, era el nombre con que se llamaba, estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. Claramente tenía dos opciones. Matar a ese pobre dragón y tal vez, ser aceptado por su padre y pueblo. O huir, con su amigo que lo acepto tal y como era y tener un nuevo comienzo en algún lugar.

Tenía mucho miedo, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un lugar un poco más apartado, en una de las tantas casas que había en la aldea. Había una especial que era el hogar de la familia Hofferson y aunque era una familia numerosa, los parientes se encontraban dispersados en otras islas. Dejando en esta, a un señor rubio de ojos verdes, pero con un gran cuerpo fornido y una mirada intimidante. Y una niña rubia de ojos azules que era tan hermosa como fiera.

Ambos, tío y sobrina, estaba sentados en una mesa discutiendo un tema que no agrado para nada a la pequeña rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? - Pregunto y grito furiosa Astrid mientras daba un puño en la mesa.

-No me dejaste opción. - Respondió seriamente el señor. - te lo advertí, sino podías en los entrenamientos… no podrás ser una buena guerrera… como mujer será mejor que te cases y seas una simple ama de casa.

\- ¡¿Pero un matrimonio con Patan Jorgenson?!... ¡Esto es peor que la muerte! - Grito nuevamente Astrid furiosa, aunque también se podría ver un poco triste ya que sus bellos ojos se cristalizaron.

-Su familia me propuso un gran pago por tu mano… Así dejaras de ser una carga para mí y servirás por fin para algo. - Comento el señor Finn mientras se levantaba de la mesa. - más bien, deberías de agradecérmelo, mejor que te casaras con él que un debilucho como Hipo con la cual patéticamente perdiste.

Y dicho eso, el señor rubio sale de la casa con su espada mientras cierra fuertemente la puerta para demostrar que es su última palabra.

Astrid estaba destruida tanto por adentro como por afuera. Perder ante Hipo fue una cosa, pero perder su libertad, su dignidad y dársela a un hijo de troll. Eso fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

La rubia se levanta rápidamente de su silla, sale de la casa con su hacha en mano. Para acabar con la persona responsable de todo esto.

-Hipo. -Pronuncio el nombre con tanta amargura que cuando lo vea, hará una locura.

Sin embargo, por su camino hacia la herrería, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en la vida.

-Hola mi amor… ¿Feliz por nuestro compromiso? - Alardeo Patan quien se puso al frente de la rubia para detener su paso.

Astrid solo lo miraba con la respiración agitada. Sin embargo, el pelinegro parecía no importarle o intimidarse.

-Tranquila chiquita… Te prometo que seré el mejor esposo… Como también el más complaciente. - Comento lo último con un tono de picardía y orgullo. Mientras ponía una mano en una protección de metal del hombro de la rubia.

Astrid estaba al límite, que este pervertido le dijera esas cosas, era para vomitar. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue dóblale la mano con lo que le estaba tocando y darle un fuerte puñete en la cara para noquearlo y tirarlo al piso. Ella quería seguir pegándole, pero no era él que era su verdadero objetivo. Y tras esa acción, la rubia continúo su camino para acabar con la persona responsable de toda su desgracia.

Cuando llego a la herrería del pueblo, abrió la puerta de una patada y fue rápidamente hacia el cuarto personal de Hipo para acabar con él. Grande fue su desgracia cuando no lo encontró y sin saber dónde más podría estar, comenzó a golpear el lugar con su hacha para desquitarse por todo lo malo que le estaba pasando.

Media hora después, se podría ver a una rubia arrodillada, con la respiración agitada y su hacha clavada al piso. A su alrededor solo se vía destrozo y papeles tirados. Ella tenía la mirada agachada, estaba tan triste como enojada.

-Todo está perdido. - Dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo de no llorar.

Sin embargo, justo cuando pareció ya no impórtale nada, un plano que había caído justo al frente de ella lo llamo la atención. Lo tomo con su mano derecha y lo alzo para mirarlo bien.

Era el plano de un barco pequeño, por lo que se deduce, no era muy difícil de hacerlo. Tras leerlo, a la rubia se le ocurrió una idea.

Si se quedaba el infierno le esperaba. No tenía padres y su tío era la persona que más a odiado en esta isla, aparte de Hipo. Pero si se iba tal vez tenga más oportunidades de vivir una vida de una verdadera guerrera como era su madre.

Sin pensar más, Astrid cogió los planos y salió rápidamente en busca de madera para su barco.

.

.

.

Se pasó todo el día y ya comenzaba la noche, pero tras un gran esfuerzo, Astrid pudo terminar su barco, sin embargo, a pesar de tener algunas ropas y comida para cuantos días. La idea de estar sola en medio de este mundo salvaje le atemorizaba un poco.

-No tengo opción. -Se dijo asimismo mientras subía al vote y desplegaba su improvisada vela.

Pero justo cuando iba a zarpar, una sombra paso por encima de ella, alarmándola. Rápidamente toma su hacha y se protege tras el vote al pensar que era un dragón. Pero cuando alzo la mirada pudo ver que se estaba alejada la criatura. Pero lo más asombro era ver que no era un dragón cualquiera, sino un Furia Nocturna que se alejaba al sur de la isla.

Sorprendida, pero también maravillada. Astrid tomo esta como una señal de los dioses para ayudarla en su formación como guerrera. Si lograba matar a ese dragón. No solo será respetada en Berk sino también en todo el archipiélago.

Y sin pensar más, se sube rápidamente a su bote y comienza su persecución a través del inmenso océano, en busca del dragón más temible pero apreciado en la era vikinga.

Continuara…

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hipo y Chimuelo llevaban días volando hacia sur, sin algún rumbo fijo. Más que el inmenso océano que estaba adelante.

-Valla parece que esto no tiene fin. -Comento el castaño al no notar ninguna isla a la vista.

El dragón solo dio un gruñido de afirmación. Al estar de acuerdo con él.

No obstante, ninguno de los amigos se pudo percatar de dos cosas. Primero, de una poderosa tormenta que se visualizaba por el norte y que se acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellos. Y la segunda… de que alguien lo ha estado siguiendo desde que salieron de Berk.

.

.

.

Astrid llevaba días persiguiendo al Furia Nocturna, sin tener en cuenta siquiera que llevaba alguien encima. Ella estaba tan concentrada en matar a ese Dragón y recuperar su honor como Vikinga. Para volver a su hogar como una heroína y sobretodo…. Anular su compromiso arreglado con el estúpido de Patan. Que tampoco se dio cuenta de la poderosa Tormenta que le estaba pisándole los talones.

-No importa cuánto tiempo vueles. -Se dijo la joven rubia mientras veía seriamente ese punto negro, a lo lejos, en el cielo. -Tarde o temprano te cansaras y descenderás… Y cuando lo hagas… Yo estaré allí. -Dijo fríamente con su hacha en la mano.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y nadie se daba cuenta lo que comenzaba formase atrás. Solo fue, cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y el mar a poner violento que hizo que ambos jóvenes comenzaran a sospechar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -Dijo Hipo mientras notaba como poco a poco la luz del sol desaparecía y nubes negras se hacían presente.

Chimuelo también percibió eso y comenzó a aumentar su velocidad por precaución.

Mientras tanto, abajo en el agua, una bella guerrera comenzaba a amarrar las cuerdas del barco con desesperación. Asegurando que las velas no salieran volando del mástil. Astrid había visto primero el peligro que se acercaba por atrás. Preocupada y alterada intentaba asegurar el barco para ver si por milagro podía resistir la peligrosa tormenta… Aunque por sus adentros, sabía que no. El barco era muy pequeño para sobrevivir a estas clases de cosas en el mar.

.

.

.

Entonces paso, como si la ira del mismísimo Odín se desatara sobre ellos. El mar y el cielo comenzaron a agitarse tan fuerte que hacía imposible cualquier tipo de navegación o vuelo.

Hipo y Chimuelo luchaban fuertemente en el cielo. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto intentase mantenerse en el air, el cielo los sacudía como si fueran un simple pedazo de papel.

\- ¡Chimuelo, más rápido! - Le grito el castaño a su dragón para que este aumentara su velocidad y pudieran escapar antes que la tormenta los atrapara. Tenían una oportunidad.

Por otro lado, Astrid no tenía la misma oportunidad que ellos. Su barco no iba a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida para poder escapar de la tormenta. Lo único que podía hacer la bella rubia era agarrarse fuerte y esperar a lo que peor pase.

Los vientos enfurecidos jugaban con el mar, haciendo grandes olas que movían el barco como si una hoja fuese. El navío luchaba por mantenerse a frote y seguir su persecución. Y Astrid se aferraba del mástil del barco con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientras rezaba desesperadamente a los dioses por ayuda.

El chico y el dragón comenzaron a tener problemas con los vientos. Y como si peor no se pudiera más. Una fuerte lluvia bañaba sus cuerpos. Provocando que no solo pasasen frio, sino también imposibilitándoles la visibilidad.

Obligándolos a buscar refugio, ambos amigos lograron ver, a duras penas, una isla no muy lejos de su ubicación. Sin saber que más pudiesen hacer, emprendieron su dirección hacia esa isla. Sin embargo, no fueron los únicos.

Astrid también diviso la isla, así que fue al timón del barco eh hizo todo lo posible para llegar allí. Pero lamentablemente la fuerte tormenta comenzó a formar gigantescas olas en el mar. Y todo su poder se acumuló en el pequeño barco.

Azotándolo, moviéndolo y destrozándolo contra las rocas que rodeaban la isla. Uno de los pedazos del navío golpeo a la chica en la cabeza. Haciendo que quedara inconsciente y cayera al mar.

Por otro lado, uno de los rayos que había en el cielo. Golpeo fuertemente la prótesis del dragón. Haciendo que ambos amigos se desplomen y se separen en el transcurso de la caída.

\- ¡Chimueloooooo! - Grito el castaño desesperado mientras perdía de vista a su amigo dragón que también caía al mar.

Hipo fue golpeado fuertemente con el agua, pero no perdió el conocimiento y logro salir del frio agua para comenzar a nadar hacia la isla. Solo fue en ese momento que se percató de un pequeño barco que comenzaba a hundirse y de una persona que cayó por el costado.

Y como si su instinto de ayudar se hubiese activado, el castaño comenzó a nadar hacia esa dirección. Logrando sacarlo del agua, agarrándola por la cintura e evitando que se ahogase. Hipo vio que era rubia pero solo eso pudo notar ante todo el movimiento que había en el mar. Y Aun con el peso extra en su brazo, él comenzó a nadar hacia la isla rezando que pudiesen llegar a salvo a igual que su dragón.

Después de largas minutos de lucha en el mar, tanto el castaño como su acompañante lograron llegar a la playa de la isla. Sanos y completos. Hipo recostó con cuidado a la persona que salvo en la arena y se percató que tanto la ropa como su cabello le resultaba un tanto familiar a pesar que estaba muy mojada. Pero sin tener cuenta quien podría ser, con cuidado retiro su cabello que le tapaba el rostro para ver con asombro y sorpresa a Astrid Horffeson.

-imposible. - Dijo el castaño asombrado al encontrar a la menos persona que se hubiese imaginado.

Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza la posibilidad de que ella estuviese allí, sin embargo, era real. Astrid Horffeson estaba allí inconsciente y ¡delante de él!. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Sin embargo, el ruido de la fuerte de la tormenta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sin saber que más hacer iba a retirarse y déjala a su suerte. Pero cuando apenas dio medio vuelta, se detuvo. No era lo correcto, ella podría morir. Y aunque su mente le insultaba por ayudar a la persona que le tiene un profundo odio. Decidió no hacerle caso

Fue así que, tomo Astrid entre sus brazos y lo dirigió hacia el interior de la isla mientras intentaba buscar un lugar donde poder refugiarse. No le tomo mucho tiempo para encontrar una cueva. Y llevar a la rubia hacia ella.

Cuando llegaron la puso delicadamente sobre una gran roca. Para luego quedarse parado y mirarla por un momento. ¿Cómo ella logro estar inconsciente en medio del océano?, ¿Acaso su padre la envió a buscarlo?, o, ¿Lo a seguido?. Esas preguntas pasaban por su mente una y otra vez. Sin tener una explicación coherente ante su presencia.

Pero dejando a un lado el tema de la rubia, Hipo estaba más preocupado por otra cosa… Su amigo Chimuelo. ¿Habrá llegado a la isla?, ¿Seguirá en el mar?... o al menos, ¿Estará vivo?. El castaño sentía un gran impulso por salir de la cueva y buscarlo. Pero en medio de toda esta tormenta, que nada se podía ver, estaba más que claro que si salía, lo más probable es que encontraría una muerte segura.

Sin saber que más hacer, Hipo se sentó a un lado de la cueva, apoyado contra la pared, mientras se abrazaba así mismo e intentaba mantener algo de calor. Después de unos minutos, el sueño y el cansancio le gano.

Un nuevo día se divisaba desde el horizonte, haciendo que los primeros rayos de luz chocasen contra la isla y así como la tormenta apareció de la nada, se fue de la misma forma. Los primeros rayos del sol se adentraban al lugar y cuando llego a cierta cueva, un joven castaño que estaba tirado en el suelo comenzó abrir poco a poco los ojos.

Se levantó con mucha pereza, pero no demoro mucho en reaccionar y recordar los sucesos de ayer. Lo primero que se da cuenta, es ver a Astrid recostada en el mismo lugar donde la dejo. Se acercó para comprobar si aún sigue con vida, pero cuando vio que aun respiraba, se conformó con eso.

De repente un inquietante rugido, que se escuchó desde lejos, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Chimuelo.- Dijo este al conocer ese rugido. Y con una enorme felicidad sale disparado de la cueva.

¡Era Chimuelo tratando de comunicarse!. Tenía que acudir a es pronto si quería encontrase.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cueva…

Astrid despertó de golpe. Sintió un enorme cansancio y dolor por todo su cuerpo como si el mar mismo se le vino encima.

-Hay mi cabeza.-Dijo ella mientras llevaba sus manos al frente.

Sin embargo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta algo. ¡Estaba en una cueva! Se quedó sorprendida y alertada a la vez, estaba en una cueva con vida. Eso no era posible. Sin saber cómo pudo llegar aquí, se limitó en sentarse en la orilla de la roca e intentar bajar de donde se encontraba. No obstante, cuando bajo la cabeza, se quedó paralizaba.

-Huellas. - Dijo ella con asombro las formas que había en la tierra.

Eran huellas humanas que conducían hacia fuera. Y de repente, un inquietante rugido se escuchó desde afuera.

-Está aquí. – Dijo ella sorprendida. Para luego llenarse de ira y decisión al recordar su objetivo.

Saca una daga que tenía debajo de su falda. Se levantó súbitamente y salió corriendo fuera de la cueva, sin importar más como había llegado allí.

Corrió por todo la espesa vegetación que había en la isla, cada vez iba más y más rápido. A Igual que el rugido del Furia Nocturna que se escuchaba más cerca. Iba corriendo, pero justo cuando salto sobre un tronco se tropieza con una de sus ramas y cae rodando por una leve colina.

-Diablos. -Grito ella mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Pero cuando pensó que iba a terminar chocando con una roca o algo duro. El golpe que lo detuvo no fue tan duro como esperaba.

\- ¡Auchhh!. - Grito alguien mientras caía al suelo.

Astrid se detuvo y sintió que alguien está echado a su lado. Aun estado un poco aturdida, logro recomponerse y ver nuevamente con asombro cierta ropa que le resultaba muy familiar.

\- ¿Hipo?. -Dijo ella confundida y asombrada mientras veía al castaño echado en el pasto.

Pero con solo recordar de porque ella estaba en esta situación. Se lanza sobre el chico, antes que este se pudiese recuperar siquiera. Puso la daga sobre su cuello presiono un poco el filo sobre la piel, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

\- ¿¡qué haces aquí? - Le grito Astrid furiosa mientras aumentaba la presión sobre la garganta.

Hipo intentaba hablarle, pero el dolor de su espalda y del cuello, le impidió. Ante el silencio del muchacho, la rubia intuyo que tal vez estaba con el mismo objetivo que ella.

\- ¡ni siquiera lo pienses, el dragón es mío! —grito nuevamente en la cara.

-No sé de qué hablas. —logro decir Hipo ante toda la presión que literalmente tenía encima.

Sin embargo, antes que la rubia pudiese hacerle algo terrible. Algo salió sorpresivamente entre la vegetación, tomándolo por sorpresa y derivándola.

Astrid vio con temor como el dragón que ha estado siguiendo desde hace días, se puso encima de ella en un toque amenazador. Listo para acabar con ella.


End file.
